


A night outside the lonely mountain

by tanakari



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakari/pseuds/tanakari
Summary: Reader and Bilbo have a night of fun away from the dwarves...





	A night outside the lonely mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, this is really bad. Smut is weirdly hard to write. But I'm posting it anyway because I think the world needs more Bilbo smut. :)

Being the only woman in the company was a little difficult sometimes, but it was all great fun regardless. The dwarves were a fun bunch of people to be around.

Despite the many dangers that were upon the road in the quest, the dwarves always found a way to make you smile. 

Let’s not forget the hobbit, Bilbo- he was a special individual to you. When you had first joined the company, he had caught your eye. He was different from the others; much more reserved, shy, and uptight…and he was a great person to talk to when the road got quiet.

So naturally, the two of you got very close. You noticed your heart would beat a little faster when he was nearby, and he noticed that he would start feeling very self-conscious of himself when you were near.

It all culminated when one day Bilbo thought that you had gotten lost from the company and he gave you a great hug, a tear streaming down his eye while he said ‘I love you’.

“I thought that we had lost you, (Y/N).” He hiccupped.

“I got lost, but it’s okay Bilbo! No need to cry, I’m safe now.”

“I love you. Please don’t do that ever again”, Bilbo immediately paused after saying that, unsure as to whether or not he really said that.

You paused too, your heart jumping in your throat. You laughed and hugged him tighter.

“I love you too, Bilbo”, you said as you kissed the top of his head.

One day, weeks later, everyone had reached the lonely mountain and all, including Bilbo, were trying to solve the secret of opening the side door. 

It was night time now, and many had lost hope of getting the door open. It was not an easy thing to do, and you could see Bilbo getting visibly frustrated. Several minutes later, he groaned in annoyance and plopped down onto the ground. When he looked up, he made eye contact with you and you motioned ‘come here’, while moving away from the company.

Bilbo looked at the others to see if they had noticed- they didn’t- and then came towards you. As he walked towards you, you moved further and further away from the company, wanting privacy from them.

Now the two of you stood staring at each other, the dwarves a while away from you both.

“What is it?”, Bilbo asked you, as he stroked your hand.

You immediately kissed him, venting all your love. You had not kissed him for a while and had been craving the feel of his lips. He kissed back, and there the both of you stood, kissing very passionately.  
He separated first, blushing and panting.

“Oh, (Y/N)…” he moaned softly, feeling his trousers tighten.

You started kissing him again, this time slipping your tongue in. You pushed him to the ground softly and climbed on top of him, still kissing him deeply.

Now the both of you were a panting mess when you separated.

“Bilbo, can you make love to me?” You burst out, wanting to feel him inside of you. It had been so long, and you needed him now.

Bilbo blushed deeply. “Yes, I’d love that.” 

He kissed you again softly, whispering ‘I love you’.

When you had first made love with Bilbo, he was very shy and unsure of himself. However now that the both of you had been with each other for some time, he expressed himself freely around you, unafraid to please you in any way.

You two kept kissing while he took off his waist coat and shirt. Eventually he pulled away and you unbuttoned your shirt and threw it aside, your breasts free and gleaming in the moonlight.  
Bilbo grabbed a breast and began groping it while you moaned softly at his touch. 

“Bilbo, more...”, you panted. He then leaned in closer and licked your breast, sucking on your nipple.  
Bilbo deviously smirked at his bold actions while you writhed and moaned for more. He then took his pants off and you followed his cue, taking your pants off. 

When you saw him in his underwear, you couldn’t help yourself- you pulled the underwear down and began sucking his cock, taking in as much of him in your mouth as you could.

As you were pleasuring him, he threw his head back and moaned, reaching over to rub you over your underwear. 

“Ah, dear…” He panted, “I-I can’t wait any longer.” 

You took your panties off and spread your legs as he positioned himself at your entrance and pushed in. He began thrusting softly, moaning. 

You accidentally moaned loudly- hopefully the company didn’t hear you- and grabbed Bilbo, hugging him while he thrusted into you.

The two of you kissed, while moaning into each other’s mouths and then when you separated from his lips, he began thrusting wildly, beginning to reach his end. Soft grunts fell from his lips as he pounded into you, intertwining your hands with his.

Soon he reached his climax inside of you and as he pulled out, his semen dripped out of your core. The both of you collapsed on top of one another, panting until Bilbo looked down at you, staring into your eyes.

“(Y/N), my love, when this is all over, there’s nothing I’d like more than to settle down in Bag End with you…”

“I’d love that.”  
Then the both of you were there on the ground, cuddling each other and feeling the afterglow of sex. No matter what, things would be fine as long as you were with him.


End file.
